Bond for Protection
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: You need to Bond to survive. Their worlds will crash with ours and that's dangerous. The only way to survive is to be protected and with protection you will survive would you be the protector until our worlds separate?
1. Chapter 1

Star: So Yeah I wanted to make an OC submission fic and here it is...

Kagaya: enjoy and we hope you would submit some OCs the maximum of OCs you can submit is 4

Roze: they don't own IE or anything only their OCs

* * *

There are worlds which you would be confused about. Worlds which you would never understand. We don't really know why worlds exist if there should only be one. No one knows…

But what do you think will happen if worlds suddenly clash together?

A world where you can't survive without a protector…a world where you can't win unless you have a strong Bond…

This World is called Kizuna.

Would you take the chance to BOND with us to survive?

* * *

In front of a school stood four figures looking up at the building.

"This is the school?" one of them asked, a girl with short light blue hair and red eyes.

"Yup…well what are we waiting for?" another one of them asked, this one was a boy with long red hair tied to a loose ponytail and blue eyes.

"Idiot you seriously think we can just barge in there?" the other one said, this one was also a boy but had shoulder length black hair and violet-blue eyes.

"But…they're going to know sooner or later…might as well warn them now…" the last one said, she had knee length black hair tied to a ponytail at the right side of her head and violet-blue eyes.

"Yeah…they need to know…their world's going to crash with ours and with their future world…they need to know…soon…it should even be now…" the light blue haired one said.

"Everything won't ever be the same…we'll need their help…" the long black haired one said.

"And they'll need our protection…" the short black haired one said.

"Before they get hurt…" the red haired one said.

All four of them disappeared into the wind as the sky started to darken.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Gouenji hurry up and pass the ball!" a boy with teal hair shouted.

"Here!" the one with platinum blond said kicking a black and white ball to the one with teal hair.

"Guys it looks like it's about to rain maybe we should stop the practice here!" a girl with auburn hair shouted.

"A little rain can't stop us!" The one with an orange headband said.

Just then the sky suddenly turned to a vortex and suddenly a lightning striked the middle of the field and from there came people around the same age as them.

"Where are we?" the one with curly grayish-brown hair asked.

"Yeah…it looks like our school but something's different…" the one with pink hair said.

"Looks like the clash occurred faster than we thought…" a voice interrupted them.

Everyone then looked to the source of the voice and found the four figures.

"Clash?" the one with goggles asked.

"We'll explain later…but for now…one of you needs to BOND with us" the one with short black hair said.

* * *

Star: so yeah that's it for the Prologue the submission form is in our profile

Kagaya: anyway till next time oh and **SEND IT THROUGH PM ONLY!**

SEE YAH ALL SOON AND SUBMIT! -Unemori Twins-


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! ! ! !**

**Kagaya: By the way the Incantation thing an example is in the part where our OC fights and the Other Name thing is like a name to unlock your powers and thank you Princess Of Flames so far only you got the Other name thing correct (though we think you didn't understand it that much)**

* * *

"Who are you people?" Gouenji asked.

"Like we said we'll explain later!" the red headed one said.

"Explain now" Kidou demanded.

"PLEASE!" the long haired one pleaded. "Before 'it' comes!" she pleaded desperate.

"What comes?" the one with navy blue haired asked.

Just then a strong gust of wind formed a vortex in the middle of the field and from there came a red two headed dragon. The dragon roared loud, so loud it could have been heard from the heavens.

"That…" the one with blue hair said. She ran up to Shindou and held out her hand. "BOND with me NOW!" she demanded.

"What?" Shindou asked confused.

"If you want to live you need to BOND with me" she said calmly. "just take my hand!" she told him.

Shindou still confused took the girl's hand. "What now?" he asked but the girl didn't answer, instead a bright light covered them and on the ground below them started to form some sort of symbol.

"BOND complete" the girl said letting go of the boy's hand. "Say my name!" she demanded.

"Your name?" Shindou asked utterly confused.

"My name! You should know it!" she yelled at the boy as she began running towards dragon like beast.

Shindou stared at the girl, he had no idea what name she was talking about, she never told him her name and yet something screamed in his mind. "NOBODY!" he screamed.

The girl smirked her whole body began getting surrounded by water. "Imprison, immobilization, Paralysis!" she chanted as she stopped in front of the beast. "WATER LOCK!" she called slamming her hand on the ground and water came out of the ground surrounding the beast and trapping it inside.

The beast roared and started shooting fire from its mouth. Fire started surrounding the place as everyone began to take shelter.

"Guys! I can't do this myself!" the girl screamed trying to hold the water cage. "STAR!" she shouted.

The girl with long hair understood what she was trying to do and ran to Kidou. "Please BOND with me!" she pleaded holding out her hand.

Kidou nodded and took her hand and soon the two of them were surrounded by light and the symbol appeared beneath them.

"BOND complete!" she said letting go and ran up to her friend. "PLEASE SAY MY NAME!" she said to Kidou.

Kidou thought about it for a little while until the name popped in his mind like it did to Shindou. "FAMILIAR!" he yelled.

Just then the girl began to glow in a golden white color as she stopped in front of the beast. "Trap, Seal, Disappear!" she chanted. "LIGHT SEAL!" she screamed clasping her hand together to her chest and a bright light illuminated from her and shot to the monster which screamed in pain.

Soon the light disappeared and the monster disappeared much to the everyone's relief.

The two girls panted as they collapsed to the ground surprising everyone.

"Star! Shino!" the one with short hair yelled running up to the two girls together with the red headed one.

"Are they alright?" Aki asked as she went up to them together with the others.

The one with short hair and red hair checked up on the two girls and sighed in relief. "they're just exhausted…" the red headed one said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Kazemaru asked.

"Obviously you guys aren't normal people and how did we end up here? I remember being in Hokkaido…" Fubuki said looking around.

"We know you guys have a million questions but…let's go to one of your classrooms and talk" The short haired one said carrying the one with the long hair.

* * *

LATER

"What happened to everyone?" Endou thought out loud. They had walked through the hallways and hadn't found a single student except them. Right now they were in their classroom and the two mystery boys were laying the two girls down to the side letting them rest.

"First of all, My name is Unemori Kagaya" the short haired one said pointing to himself. "That idiot there is Matsushima Blaze" he said pointing to the red head whose eye started twitching in the mention of 'that idiot,' "The one who formed a BOND with Kidou Yuuto is my younger twin sister Unemori Star" he said pointing to the unconscious girl with long hair, "And lastly the one who formed a BOND with Shindou Takuto is Blaze's cousin Matsushima Shino" he introduced.

"What school did you guys come from?" Tenma asked in curiousity since he noticed they weren't wearing uniform.

Indeed, Kagaya wore a white shirt under a brown jacket, a pair of brown jeans and some rubber shoes. Blaze wore a shirt with blazing fire marks on them, a pair of knee length skater shorts with pockets and some convers. Star wore a white knee length dress with a mini brown jacket, the sleeves reaching her elbows only, and a pair of brown mini boots. Shino wore a simple black dress with blue polka dots a pair of blue tights and black boots.

"Yeah, we don't come from any school besides we're not even from this world…" Blaze said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're saying you come from another world?" Tsurugi asked.

"Exactly!" Both Kagaya and Blaze said in the same time.

"Why are you guys here and what's up with that BOND thing…?" Kirino asked.

"Oh that? You see we're very powerful people from a world called Kizuna, we need to BOND with someone to unleash our power and for you guys to survive" Blaze said.

"As you noticed your timeline has crashed with your future timeline ten years from now, that's also the effect of your world crashing into ours" Kagaya said.

"Our world is a dangerous place, we don't know how it crashed with yours but you NEED our help if you want to survive our world." Blaze said.

"Survive? You mean that dragon a while ago came from your world?" Shindou asked.

"Yup…you were lucky that dragon was only a level two and that Star had sealed it before you guys were roasted into fried soccer players" Blaze told them as they cringed at the thought of being burned to a crisp.

"Why us?" Kidou asked wondering why Star chose him and Shino chose Shindou.

"We don't know…we don't choose our own BOND, every BOND is already specified to us from the start like Star and Kidou Yuuto, Shino and Shindou Takuto, Blaze and Tsurugi Kyousuke and Me and Fideo Aldena" Kagaya said.

"What? You mean I need to BOND with him?" Tsurugi asked pointing to Blaze.

"Unless you want to die that is…" Kagaya said.

"Hmph! If I could have chosen my own I would have chosen someone better like Gouenji Shuuya or even Endou Mamoru but nope! We don't have the privilege to choose our own…" Blaze said making Tsurugi pissed.

"Like I said what happened to everyone?" Endou asked.

Kagaya sighed at this. "Look you can't survive in our world unless you have a Protector like me so those who doesn't have an assigned Protector disappears for their own Protection…haven't you noticed some of your teammates are gone" he said.

Everyone looked around and noticed that he was right. "Someoka, Kabeyama and some others are gone!" Endou shouted.

"You'll see them again when everything turns back to normal so relax" Blaze said.

"Where did you take them!" Burn demanded and Blaze sighed.

"I hate people who doesn't listen…" He muttered.

"Calm yourself Blaze…" Kagaya said. "There isn't any need for you to bring out your weapon…"he told Blaze who "tsk"-ed and hid the object he was about to pull out. "Anyway…Since that's all we can tell you for now…we'll send you to your Protectors" He said holding out a small gem.

"Wha- wait!" Everyone yelled but it was too late. The gem started glowing and most of them disappeared or more like teleported to places leaving Kidou, Shindou, Tsurugi and Fideo in the classroom.

"I wish you good luck" Kagaya said as he hid the gem in his pocket.

* * *

**Star: so there the second chapter with some explanations of what your OCs will be in this Fic.**

**Kagaya: hope you enjoy and we still accept OCs or if you want to correct/change something about your OC we still accept.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star: So here you are

Kagaya: a new chapter Enjoy!

Roze: they do not own IE only their OCs though Shino and Blaze belongs to** CloseToLight123 **and other OCs belong to their own owners!

* * *

"So where exactly did they go?" Shindou asked.

"Dunno…" Kagaya said shrugging.

"Probably somewhere in the school grounds or somewhere in town…" Blaze said.

"Probably?" Tsurugi asked not liking the word.

"All we know is that they're in some place where their Protectors are" Kagaya said.

"So what do we do now?" Fideo asked.

"Wait!" Kagaya and Blaze both snapped loudly.

Just then the two girls who were unconscious finally woke up thanks to the loud boom of the two boys. "What's going on?" Star asked rubbing her eye.

"Oh Star, Shino you're awake…" Kagaya said as he sat down on a chair.

"Nii-san?" Star said standing up.

"My mind feels like it's been hit by a hammer…again…" Shino said and to which everyone sweat dropped. "Anyway…looks like you sent them to their Protectors already…but have you two form a BOND yet?" she asked and Kagaya and Blaze froze. "Of course not…idiots…" she muttered.

"Whatever Shino…" Blaze said walking up to Tsurugi who just glared at him. He held out his hand and looked away obviously not liking the thought of forming a BOND with Tsurugi. "BOND?" he asked.

Tsurugi scoffed and looked away. He didn't even want to form one and refused to form one with Blaze and Blaze who didn't like Tsurugi's personality also looked away with a scowl on his face.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two hard headed boys until Shino got pissed. She walked up to the two and took their hands and made/forced them to take each other's hand.

Soon a bright light surrounded them and a symbol appeared below them. "BOND complete" Blaze said and the two rather harshly took their hands back and scoffed.

Star sighed at the two's stubbornness and this time looked at her brother who flinched.

He sighed and looked at FIdeo. "Let's get this over with…BOND with me" he said bringing out his hand.

Fideo just smiled and took it acceptingly. A bright light surrounded them and a symbol appeared below them.

"BOND complete" Kagaya said taking his hand back.

Star just giggled at her brother as Shino just let out a bored look.

"So what do we do while waiting?" Blaze asked.

Everyone thought about it for a while. They were so not just going to sit there and do nothing.

"What about a game of Hang Man?" Fideo said and Star, Kagaya, Shino and Blaze stared at him.

"What's that?" Star asked.

"Do I get to hang Blaze on the roof by the neck?" Shino asked and Blaze cringed.

"How cruel dear cousin…" Blaze muttered.

"Shut up" Shino said coldly with a demon like glare.

"Good luck Shindou…I think you got the dangerous one…" Tsurugi told Shindou who swallowed a lump on his throat.

* * *

IN THE BASKETBALL GYM

"Where?" Tenma asked as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around and found his teammate Kirino Ranmaru next to him. "Kirino-senpai!" he called shaking his senior awake.

"Huh? What? Where?" Kirino asked as he woke up.

"I think we're…in the basketball court…" Tenma said.

"I can tell but why are we here…?" Kirino asked.

"Momo look I found them!" A girl with long raspberry colored hair and maroon eyes said.

"Yeah you think we beat those four to form?" a small girl with long white hair reaching her thighs and emotionless red eyes said with a small smile on her face as she hugged her bunny doll.

"Let's just see" the maroon eyed one said going down the bleachers towards them.

"Uh…who are you?" Kirino asked.

"My name's Akuno Shiratori" the maroon eyed one said.

"Shiganori, Komachi but you can call me Momo, Matsukaze Tenma-kun" the red eyed one said.

"Eh- you know my name?" Tenma asked.

"We-" Momo was about to answer when the ground began shaking.

"Oh no… 'it' is already here" Shiratori said and took Kirino's hand. "BOND with me" she said to Kirino's confusion.

"Eh wha-" Kirino said but had no time to object when the light surrounded them and the symbol appeared underneath them.

"BOND complete" Shiratori said. "Momo hurry and BOND" she told the small girl who nodded and went up to Tenma.

"BOND?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Uh…well…uh…" Tenma said and took her hand and the two was surrounded by light a symbol appearing under them.

"BOND complete" Momo said just when a giant monster that looked similar to a dragonfly suddenly came out.

"What is that!" Tenma shouted as he took cover together with Kirino.

"A Dragonfly type…come on Momo!" Shiratori said running up to the creature.

"Right" Momo said as she followed Shiratori. "Say our names!" she shouts to the two boys.

* * *

BACK AT THE CLASSROOM

The eight who began a game of Hangman were just relaxing when the four protectors suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong?" Fideo asked.

"…Looks like two of the partners are somewhere in the building…and their fighting a Nightmare…" Kagaya answered.

Star looked out the window towards the basketball court and flinched when she saw an explotion coming from there. "I think I know whose there…" Star said.

"Who?" Shino asked though she looked uninterested like always.

"…let's just go there and see!" Star said with a smile.

"Just tell us!" Blaze shouted.

"NO!" Star said running out the door.

"Hey Star get back here!" Kagaya shouted running after his sister with Blaze and their BOND following behind.

But then Shindou stopped and looked back to find a bored looking Shino just staring into space. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Why? They're coming back anyway…" she said as she let out a sigh. "It'll just be a waste of time…" she said.

Shindou just stared at her before deciding to wait in the room as well.

* * *

AT THE COURT

"Well that didn't take long huh Momo!" Shiratori said dusting herself.

"Speak for yourself…I did most of the work…" the small girl said hugging her doll more.

"Right…sorry…" Shiratori apologized.

"Akuno Shiratori, Shiganori Komachi!" Kagaya shouted running over to them and catching the two girl's attention.

"Tenma, Kirino-senpai!" Tsurugi shouted going to his teammates.

"Tsurugi" Tenma and Kirino said going over to their friend.

"Where's Shindou?" Kirino asked noticing his bestfriend was gone.

"Huh?" Tsurugi said looking around. "He must have stayed with that girl…" he muttered.

"What are you guys doing here Unemori Kagaya?" Shiratori asked.

"What are you talking about? We were here first…" Blaze said.

"But we thought we found ours first…" Momo said.

"Nope you only found them cuz I used the gem and why would you go to a basketball court they're soccer players…" Kagaya said.

"I was curious of what was here…" Momo said.

"Your curiosity got to you huh Momo…" Star said to the small girl as she patted her head.

As they all talked to each other and got acquainted with the two Protectors somewhere around the city everyone else met with their Protectors.

* * *

IN TOWN UNDER THE BRIDGE

"Hey sis I found them!" said a slightly spiked up fluorescent-like green hair, forest green eyed boy said pointing to the two people unconscious on the field.

"Good Yukio you found them!" a girl with shoulder length fluorescent-like green hair with her bangs slightly spiked up and dark green eyes said as she ran up to the two people on the field.

* * *

Star: alright more OCs in the next chapter.

Kagaya: **ANNOUNCEMENT!** So we added another thing and that would be a **Strongest Move** an example is something like this (Shine! The Twelve Stars of the Night! Starlight Sparkle) we would like to thank someone who sent us an OC for this idea!

HOPE YOU REVIEW AND WE'RE STILL ACCEPTING PEOPLE AND FOR THOSE WHO ALREADY SENT US OCS THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO CHANGE SOMETHING ON YOUR OC BEFORE WE ADD THEM IN THE STORY! –Unemori Twins-


	4. Chapter 4

Star: Alright another chap!

Kagaya: yup! And also we're super happy that there are so many people who submitted OCs and don't worry if you didn't see your OC in this chapter your OC will be revealed in next maybe! We give no promises!

Star: Also if any of our classmates are reading this we would LOVE to thank you for giving us your OCs and helping us out with the other submissions and giving us awesome ideas for a plot!

Kagaya: and just so everyone knows WE DON'T ACCEPT ANY MORE OCS! But those who submitted are still allowed to change something about their OC before we put them in the story!

Roze: they don't own IE/GO only their OCs the other OCs belongs to their respectful owners wherever they may be!

* * *

The Protectors and their BONDs went back to the classroom where Shino and Shindou were waiting. Now they were back to doing nothing. Momo and Shiratori was slightly fidgeting in their seats as they glanced at Shino who did nothing but stare out the window motionlessly.

"What's she doing here…" Momo asked Star, finally letting her curiosity win.

Star flinched at the question and looked at Blaze and Kagaya who both looked away slightly. "Momo…we'll explain later ok?" she finally told the small girl who just looked at her and clutch onto her doll more.

"Is it sa-" Shiratori started but Kagaya cut her off.

"It is" he said sharply shutting Shiratori up.

Shiratori then just sighed and resumed taking glances at the blue haired girl.

Meanwhile Shindou looked at Shiratori suspiciously and also looked at Shino who just looked bored as usual. "What's going on…" He thought out loud.

"What's wrong Shindou?" Kirino asked concerned about his best friend.

"Huh? Oh its just that…I have the feeling their hiding something…" Shindou said.

"Well we've only met them for what? A few hours or so, Of course we don't know much…" Kidou said.

"And if their hiding something I'm sure we'll know sooner or later…" Tsurugi said.

Even after what they said Shindou was still unsure about it. He was a little concerned about whatever Star and the others were hiding and was concerned if there was something about Shino that he should know about. He glanced at the place where Shino should have been, but noticed that the girl wasn't there anymore, in fact she wasn't in the room. "Shino?" Shindou called caught everyone's attention.

* * *

While everyone kept talking about her, the subjected girl left and was walking around the school, not even caring if she would meet a Nightmare on her way. She sighed as she walked down the hall stopping in front of the music room. "What is it with everyone…I might be invisible but…it doesn't mean I couldn't hear them…" she thought out loud and clutched her hands to a fist. 'If it's about me…why won't they just say it to my face…' she thought as her eyes narrowed slightly but her face stayed neutral and emotionless. She sighed again and entered the music room only to find a boy with short dirty blond hair, orange eyes, and a kind smile on his face, but that smile disappeared when he saw her.

"Huh?" the boy asked and looked away from the red haired boy, and looked at Shino, the smile disappearing. "You're…" he said coming closer to Shino, he clutched onto her dress and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked rather coldly.

Shino didn't answer, her bangs covering her eyes, she sharply slapped the hand away and looked up at the boy with a dark, sharp and cold glare. "Don't touch me" she told the boy sharply, her blazing red eyes still had the glare in place.

"tch…" the boy said and got out a scythe out of thin air.

Shino out of reflex got out a pair of steel tonfas, out of thin air, and began attacking the boy.

The two began fighting using their weapons forgetting about the boy who was watching the two fight. He watched as Shino crashed onto the window breaking it and falling down from the window together with the boy who clutched his scythe tightly and glass shards surrounding them as they fell.

Shino, not caring that the shard made a small cut on her cheek, kicked the boy on the side making him fall first and hit the ground rather harshly while she landed on the ground feet first. "Who are you to just suddenly attack me?" she questioned with a glare.

"Why wouldn't I? By the way if you don't remember who I am, my name is Prince, Varia Prince" the boy introduced himself.

"Never met you in my life…" Shino said raising one of her tonfas and launching at the boy named Prince.

"My, oh my forgotten so easily…" he muttered and managed to block Shino's attack with his scythe.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN TOWN

Gouenji sat up rubbing the back of his head, he stared in disbelief at who he saw. He just woke up and found himself in the middle of a soccer field near the bridge. But something else made him have the look of disbelief. Right in front of him, still unconscious, was his sister Yuuka! But something was different. She looked…older? "Yuuka?" he called as the girl began to wake up.

"Huh? Onii-chan?" she asked and looked at Gouenji. "Why do you look younger?" Yuuka asked.

"I should say the same about you…wait Yuuka how old are you?" Gouenji asked.

"Uh…12?" she said looking at Gouenji.

Gouenji still looked in disbelief at his sister, sure she was still his sweet little sister but…SHE HAD PINK HAIR! "When did you dye your hair?" Gouenji asked.

"…2 years ago?" she said with a cheesy smile. She remembered how her brother reacted at first so now she prepared herself for the worst.

"MY SISTER WILL DYE HER HAIR PINK WHEN SHE TURNS TEN? !" Gouenji screeched while Yuuka just sweat dropped at her brother's reaction.

"Told yah they would freak sis" a male's voice said.

"Oh be quiet Yukio…" a female voice said as well.

Gouenji and Yuuka looked to the side to find a girl and a boy, the girl looked older than the boy. "Who?" Gouenji asked.

"Hello there, my name is Hayashi Yuu!" The girl named Yuu introduced.

"And I'm Hayashi Yukio!" The boy named Yukio introduced.

"Uh…I'm Gouenji Shuuya…" Gouenji introduced.

"I'm Gouenji Yuuka" Yuuka introduced herself as well.

"We know" the two said in the same time.

Gouenji at first looked confused but remembered the four people he had met earlier at school. "Are you people…Protectors?" Gouenji asked and Yuu and Yukio nodded.

"Yes we are…" Yuu said walking up to Gouenji and held out her hand. "BOND with me?" she asked dumbfounding Gouenji. "Yukio go on you too or do you want Kagaya to nag you?" She asked her younger brother.

"Yeah I know…I still don't get who appointed him leader though…" Yukio said walking up to Yuuka. He held out his hand and asked "Wanna BOND?" slightly confusing Yuuka.

Gouenji who already knew why it was important to BOND with a Protector took the girl's hand.

Yuuka who didn't really understood what was happening just followed her brother and took the hand of the boy.

Soon all four of them started to get covered in a bright light and symbol appeared below them. "BOND complete" Yuu and Yukio said and took their hands back.

"YAY! We finally have a BOND! Isn't it great Yukio! We have a BOND!" Yuu said as she jumped around.

"Yeah I get it sis…sis calm down!" Yukio said trying to calm his hyper sister down.

Just then they noticed that in different parts of the town a bright light started to shine.

"Wow…" Yuuka said as she stared at the lights flashing in different places.

"Looks like everyone's meeting their BONDs too…" Yuu said as she watch all the lights appear and disappear.

* * *

Everyone has been BONDed and now all the real Adventures will begin.

Why did the worlds clash?

What are those creatures called Nightmares?

What will happen from now on?

How do we fix the worlds?

What could have caused this to happen in the first place?

What secrets…could they be hiding?

Everything will be revealed in due time…everything will be making sense only in due time…

* * *

Star: alright another chapter done and gone!

Kagaya: **ANNOUNCEMENT!** For those who hasn't given us a Strongest move **PLEASE GIVE US A STRONGEST MOVE!**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER REVIEW AND STAY TUNED PEOPLE TILL NEXT TIME BYE! –Unemori Twins-


	5. Chapter 5

Star: new chap up!

Kagaya: yup

Roze: ...you know the disclaimer...

* * *

AT SCHOOL

The battle between Shino and Prince was still going on. Somehow they ended up in the rooftop, both of them still not exhausted.

"Well miss aren't you feeling tired yet?" Prince asked as he stepped to the side while Shino stepped to the opposite side.

"No…" was simply her answer as she launched at the boy again but before she could get to him something appeared in front of them.

They both gasped as they jumped out of the way before the creature took shape into a large into a large blue viper.

"A water viper?" Shino thought as she dodged the vipers tail before it hit her and leaped all the way to the Fence to the viper's head and hit the head with her tonfas. She let out a "tch" as she thought 'Where are you Shindou.'

"UNKNOWN!" a voice shouted.

Shino's eyes widened as she started to get covered in water. She looked down to find Shindou looking at her from the broken window of the music room with the red haired boy. She then looked at the beast. "Boil, Slice, Scorch" she chanted and dropped her tonfas as she pointed her hands at the creature, "SCORCHING WATER" she shouted as a water symbol appeared in front of her and scorching hot water spiraled out and began covering the viper like a rope.

The viper started struggling and hissing at the hot water and tried to get free but to no avail.

"SHINDOU WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE!" she shouted as she held the water on the viper.

"Huh?" Shindou said and looked around. "WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU THEY'RE PROBABLY NOT AWARE THAT YOU'RE FIGHTING" Shindou told Shino.

Shino then just glared at him as rain started to pour above. "We have senses for these things…they should have sensed it…" she thought and closed her eyes. 'The rain…' she thought in her mind she found everyone having their own problems with Nightmares but one. "They're busy" she scoffed.

"Well can't have you have all the spotlight now can we?"

Shino looked at the boy next to her who she was trying to ignore. 'That's right he's a Protector too…' she thought.

"Hiroto call my name" he told the green haired boy at the music room.

"Eh…uh" Hiroto said complete and utterly confused. "R-ROYAL!" he shouted making Prince smile.

Prince then was covered by a vortex of wind surprising Shino. "Oh my have you forgotten my element is air as well?" he told Shino who just gave him a look that said; I-told-you-I-have-no-**FUCKING**-idea-who-you-are! "Whatever" was Prince's reply to her as he flipped his bangs.

"Hmph! What a snotty brat" Shino said and made Prince look at her.

"Just to be clear I'M OLDER THAN YOU! I'M 15!" he said knowing that Shino was only 13 years old.

"Well is your snottyness going to help me kill this thing or try to save all what's left of his snotty pride instead?" she asked and made Prince glare at her.

"Whatever" was his reply as he started to prepare himself, "Slice, Kill, Slaughter!" he chanted, "WIND BLADE!" he said as blade like winds began to cut the beast. "Wanna make a bet? The beast is weakened…whoever kills it first wins?" he asked.

"What are we betting?" she asked.

"Hmm…loser's BOND has to be the winner's Protector's slave for a week!" he said and their BONDs below looked at them with wide eyes.

"…fine…" Shino said and made Shindou gasp in disbelief.

"Ready, Steady…" Prince said grabbing his scythe.

"KILL!" Shino shouted and got a head start with her tonfas as she hit the creature's head and changed her tonfa's style to a bladed one and sliced the viper's head clean off. She then landed on the floor and returned to where she was before as the viper began to disappear. "I win" she muttered to the shocked Prince.

"That was a foul you didn't even give me a chance and what is that, your tonfas just turned from a normal one to a bladed one!" he said staring at the tonfas.

Shino just simply pushed a hidden button on her weapon which changed the bladed tip back to normal but then the tip opened to reveal some chains, then she pushed the button again and the chains returned but the tonfas changed to have an even bigger blade than before. "Custom made" was all she said before returning it to a normal steel tonfas and walking over to the door to the building, opening it to reveal Blaze with Tsurugi.

"W-what's up?" Blaze asked as a bladed tip tonfa was to his neck.

"Why didn't you help?" the drenched girl asked.

"Uh…well…hey is that a cut on your cheek?" Blaze asked avoiding the question and the blade turned back to the normal one but knocked Blaze to the outside of the roof and over the fence with Shino following.

"Bastard!" she growled with venom present in her voice as she prepare to hit him again.

"WOW WAIT!" Blazes said as he took out his trident and block the attack. "Come on I'm sorry! It's raining and I don't work well in the rain! MY ELEMENT IS FREAKING FIRE DAMNIT!" He yelled but everything fell in deaf ears of the raging girl who tied him up with her chains and threw him all the way to one of the classrooms of the school.

"What an excuse… you have a trident you could have used it Baka-Blaze!" she growled out again as she pulled on the chain and throwing Blaze to the ground outside.

Meanwhile, Prince watched in amusement. "Wow…maybe I should thank that Nightmare for stopping me of fighting her…she's dangerous…as always…" he thought out loud and felt a shoe hit his head. He looked at whoever dared to hit him with a shoe and saw Kagaya glaring daggers at him... literally he was holding some kunai daggers while glaring at him.

"STOP. THEM. NOW!" he growled with venom in his voice while Star was right behind him trying to calm her raging brother and begging him not to throw any daggers, Prince gulped and jumped over the fence all the way down and stopped Shino and Blaze but getting hit on the head by Shino's tonfas on the way.

* * *

LATER

"So that's what's happened…" Shiratori said.

They were all back in the room minus a pissed off Shino who took off and had preferred the comfort of the rain in the rooftop after not being able to kill Blaze. Right now all the Protectors were in a circle while their BONDs began to chat with each other on what was happening.

"I was going to explain when we gathered everyone but thanks to someone" -cue Kagaya glare at Prince- "I had to explain everything to you guys first…" Kagaya said.

"For how long has it been?" Momo asked.

"It's been exactly two years in our world and this clash only started today…" Star said.

"Well even though keeping it with us will be troublesome…we should just confine it somewhe-" Prince suggested but stopped at Blaze's glare.

"Prince if you value your life you stop calling 'it' an 'it' and you never and I mean NEVER suggest that again…" Blaze said venom present in his voice.

"…I'm sorry I forgotten about that…" Prince said closing his eyes.

"This is going to be risky…" Shiratori said.

"We know…" Star said as she looked down.

Everyone in the circle sighed as Kagaya stood up. "Come on this should have been enough time for everyone to have BONDed with their BONDs let's gather everyone up" Kagaya said.

"But, where?" Momo asked.

"Hmm…what about that tower over there?" Blaze asked looking out the window.

"Tower?" everyone asked and looked at where Blaze was looking at and saw the Inazuma tower. "That'll do" everyone agreed and caught their BOND's attention.

"What'll do?" they asked.

"Alright Shindou since Shino's your Protector you call her and tell her we're about to leave" Kagaya said pushing Shindou out of the classroom. 'And it will keep us safe from anymore of her wrath' he thought and pushed him out. Then he sighed and took out the gem, "Meet us at the tower with your BONDs" he spoke to the gem and it started to glow.

* * *

AT THE ROOFTOP

Shindou opened the door to the rooftop only to find nothing and that the rain had stopped. "Shino?" he called as he went out.

"Up here…"

Shindou flinched, turned around slightly and looked up to find a drenched Shino sitting on top of the booth with the door leading to the stairs to go down. "T-there you are…" Shindou said and turned around fully to look up at her.

"And?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh…we're about to leave so Kagaya told me to call you…" Shindou said as Shino came down.

"Alright…"Shino said simply and opened the door and started walking down with Shindou following behind.

* * *

LATER

"Oh there they are!" Yuu said as she waved at Kagaya and the others.

"You called us here and you come last?" a middle/short white haired boy with mismatching red and blue eyes said but brightened up when he saw Momo. "Koma-chan~" he called and glomped Momo.

"Shu-chan?" Momo asked the boy named Jinshiro Shuja.

"Well at least they came…" a shy girl with long wavy blond hair and pearl like pink eyes said as she hid behind a boy with orange hair.

"Isa-chan…I don't think you need to hide behind me if you know them…" he told Shizukani Isa who still hid behind him.

"Taiyou!" Tenma said as he ran up to his friend.

"Tenma-kun how are you!" Taiyou said.

"IS it safe for you to be out?" Tenma asked.

"I don't know why but I suddenly feel much better than before…like my health became better!" Taiyou said.

"Kyousuke"

Tsurugi who recognized the voice looked behind him only to find his brother and he was…STANDING! "N-Nii-san…you-you're-" Tsurugi said dumbfounded.

"Standing?" Yuuichi asked with a smile.

"But…how?" Tsurugi asked.

Soon everyone began to talk to eachother some surrounding Yuuka shocked she's older, some surrounding Taiyou thinking he was lying and some surrounding Yuuichi not being able to believe that he was walking or even just standing.

"Everything that's happened is all because of our world…"

Everyone turned to face Kagaya all of their Protectors were with him. "What do you mean?" Kidou finally asked for everyone.

"Remember we said you can't survive in our world without a Protector, so all the other citizen of the Inazuma Town was transported to safety and those who has are left and those people are you guys, But some of you guys were affected by the power of our worlds for example is that those people who are supposed to be in the future was transported here instead of their younger selves that exists in this timeline." Kagaya explained looking at those people who came from ten years in the future and also at Yuuka and continued. "Some of you might have noticed but their health has been improved…that was for them to be adaptable in our world" He said this time looking at Taiyou and Yuuichi and continued. "But this is only temporary…once all this is fixed their health will be back to what it's supposed to be and those from the future will go back to their own timeline and for those who disappeared will be back and everything will be like nothing ever happened…but we're not sure about your memories…" he told them.

"Alright question…what are those creatures who are attacking us?" Fudou asked.

"They're called Nightmares mohawk kid" Blaze told him. "Nightmares are monsters from our world, they feast on people like us though there are some that are herbivores but won't hesitate on killing people" he said and saw almost everyone gulp only those who are trying to have a badboy and tough act didn't (like Tsurugi and Fudou). "Anyway these creatures has different forms like a dragon, viper, three headed dogs, many but they are also consisted on elements; Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Light and Dark, like some would be a fire dragon type like the one Star and Shino fought or that water viper Shino and Prince fought there are many different types…" Blaze explained.

Everyone stayed quiet as they let all the information sink in. No one spoke till someone did. "How did this all happen?" Endou asked.

This time it was the Protectors to stay quiet. No one spoke until someone did. "We don't know…" Shino said and some of them.

"What are you talking a-" a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes said but was cut off by Shiratori who put a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

Shiratori just shook her head.

"Shizu…?" A girl with waist length black hair with nine different flowers in it and eyes which constantly change color asked.

"Uh…" Asashi Shizu said looking at Kagaya who had the look that said; say-it-if-you-dare. "Nothing… Tsuki" she told Vitani Tsuki with a smile.

"Kagaya what's going on?" a boy with spikey silver hair with blond streaks and blond eyes asked.

"Fine I'll explain but not here…I need to come up with an excuse" Kagaya told Adrian Knight the youngest amongst the Knight siblings.

"Well we're taking the other Protectors to form a whole plan about whose staying with who for the meantime so Shino, Momo, Prince and Shiratori stay here while we discuss it alright?" Blaze said.

"Who are you to order me around?" Shino asked holding up her tonfas.

"Why does Koma-chan have to stay too huh?" Shuja asked.

"I have no objections…" Shiratori said.

"Me too…" Momo said

"Hmph certainly you don't expect me to stay here with them" Prince said.

"Wow there are so many objections…but since Shiratori and Momo doesn't mind you guys are out of luck so bye!" Blaze said and began pushing everyone else who didn't have to stay somewhere else.

"Bastard he's going down…" Shino muttered darkly making everyone sweatdrop.

"I'm so sorry you have to stay with her Shindou-kun…" Taiyou said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be…I don't think she's that bad…" Shindou said shocking everyone.

"Shindou…could you have…No Shindou don't she's too dangerous!" Kirino said.

"I-I agree Shindou-senpai she's a bad idea" Tenma said.

"Shindou, do you want to die?" Tsurugi asked.

Shindou sweat dropped. "What are you all talking about?" he asked but his question fell in deaf ears as his friends just kept on panicking.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"And that's it…" Kagaya finished his explanation.

"So…doesn't that mean if their BOND gets strong enough they might be able to turn our world back to normal?" Isa asked.

"Yes that's right…" Blaze said. "Though it is just our hypothesis…but it's risky…if we make her do it…she might destroy everything here and…kill herself…" he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry" a girl with dark blond hair and shiny silver hair said to Blaze as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Claira" Blaze thanked the girl named Claira Knight the eldest of the Knight siblings.

"But we won't be able to stop it…if she forms a strong BOND…she'll…" a girl with thigh length silver hair and dark blond eyes said.

"That's why we're trying to find another way Zoey…" Star told Zoey Knight the middle child of the Knight siblings.

"This is so much to take in…" a girl with long brown hair and red eyes said.

"We know…you're just going to have to process everything and take it in like we did the first time we heard it Rui" Yuu told the girl, Rui Carters.

Kagaya then sighed and looked up at the sky. 'How are we going to fix all this' he thought.

* * *

Star: (stretches arms) man am I tired!

Kagaya: (takes of glasses and massages eyes) my eyes are tired but…PEOPLE GIVE US YOUR ULTIMATE MOVE IF YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO US YET!

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS SO WE'LL AT LEAST KNOW THAT YOU'RE READING THIS STORY! –Unemori Twins-


	6. Chapter 6

Star: ok new chapter!

Kagaya: yeah...oh by the way HAPPY B-DAY TO A FRIEND OF OURS! Dude like you asked we gave showed your OC here with a funny scene alright?

Roze: everyone knows why am I here?

* * *

Shino just sat there on the bench looking motionless as she stared off into the sky. The other Protectors was either minding their own business or watching if she would actually move.

"I still can't believe it…" Prince said.

"I know…" Shiratori agreed.

"But it's what's happened…" Momo said clutching onto her doll more.

'What is wrong with everyone…what's…wrong…' Shino thought as she started to feel rather drowsy, finally feeling the exhaustion from all the fighting she did.

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS

Shindou was now looking rather annoyed with all the questions his "friends" were asking him. "Look guys I said she wouldn't be that bad because I just felt it alright? Watching her just stare at nothing makes me think that she isn't as dangerous as she is!" Shindou finally told them to make them shut up (which worked). "I mean look at her she-" Shindou said and looked over to Shino. "She looks just as confused as we are…it's like even she doesn't know what's happening…I just have this feeling that…whatever they're hiding…they're hiding it from her too…" Shindou explained 'and she looks pretty lonely too' he added to himself.

Everyone stayed quiet. Everyone thought about what Shindou said and looked at Shino but they just didn't feel it, they just see a dangerous girl who's just calm for a second because she was just feeling drowsy and for some they just saw a girl with no emotions at all.

"You're all probably wondering why you guys don't feel what Shindou feels am I right?" Shiratori asked.

Everyone looked at her as she came closer to her BOND Kirino Ranmaru. "Why? Is there something about that?" Kirino asked.

"Actually yes…you guys don't know this but our world…Kizuna is a world that depends on your BOND it all depends on your relationships and how your partner would feel…" Shiratori explained. "So you see when we BOND with someone it's not just for unlocking our powers but also for strengthening them as well…" she said.

"So it's like…the stronger the bond between the BONDs and Partners the stronger the power?" Sakuma asked.

"Exactly! So you see once we form a BOND with someone that someone would be able to feel what their partners feel…like what Shindou felt; he said that he felt Shino's feelings of confusion and loneliness am I right?" Shiratori asked as she looked at Shindou who nodded. "That's the effect of the BOND…" Shiratori said.

"How would we know if our BOND is strong like in its fullest?" Tenma asked.

"Well…you just turn inseparable, like as if your twins, you would be able to trust the other with all your heart and also the other wouldn't hesitate on risking their life for the other even though they know that they would die in doing so…like sacrificing oneself for the sake of others" Shiratori told them.

Everyone stared at her in awe. They just learned that forming a BOND was more difficult and deeper than what they thought it was and they were letting the information sink in.

Meanwhile Shino had finally given into her drowsiness and was now sleeping on the bench. She looked peaceful while her hair was covering her face but when you look closely it seemed as though she wasn't exactly having a good nap.

* * *

"_Professor, are you sure, it may be dangerous!"_

"_Her vital signs aren't doing well we can't do this she may risk her life!"_

"_Insert it inside her now…"_

"_IT'S TOO POWERFUL!"_

"_KILL HER! KILL HER BEFORE SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING!"_

"_NO! Let me go! Don't kill her! She's all I have left…MY SISTER IS ALL I HAVE LEFT STOP!"_

"_SHINO! ! ! ! !"_

* * *

"Shino…? OI SHINO WAKE UP!" a voice shook the blue haired girl from sleep with a startle. "Wow didn't mean to startle you…" Blaze said putting his hands up in defense hoping Shino won't hurt him.

Shino didn't say anything. She just stared at him for a few more moments before she sighed and stood up. "Took you guys long enough…so who's staying with whom?" Shino asked and Blaze flinched.

"Well…uh…" Blaze struggled in Shino's gaze. "Uh…KAGAYA OUR AWESOME LEADER SHALL ANNOUNCE!" Blaze said patting Kagaya's back rather harshly almost making him fall face first to the ground.

"Thanks a lot…" Kagaya muttered darkly with a glare at the grinning Blaze.

"No problem! My best friend in the whole world and I don't just mean in ours!" Blaze said with a smile looking innocent and patting his back once again.

"Well…" Kagaya said struggling to think of a plan to keep him from getting hit by Shino's tonfa (which scares everyone). "All Protectors will stay with their BONDs to keep them safe and all that!" Kagaya declared facing away. 'DANG IT!' he screamed in his head.

'He's winging it…' Star thought with a hand on her forehead.

'He's totally just winging it…' Blaze thought and face palmed.

'Does he think I'm an idiot?' Shino thought with a tonfa in hand.

"That makes perfect sense!" Rui said making Star and Blaze anime fall, Shino's eye to twitch dangerously and her sister, Ann Carters, who has long silver and green eyes, facepalm.

Shino then got up and sighed. "You sure about that Kagaya? We're not even sure if the people, from ten years, have their own homes here…plus that means you're leaving your sister with a boy under one roof" Shino said and mumbled the last part only enough for Kagaya to hear and made an unnoticeable, yet victorious, smirk when Kagaya flinched.

"Alright fine we'll all just stay in a hotel!" Kagaya declared once again.

"What about food?" Yuu asked.

"Don't they have kitchens in the hotel?" Kagaya asked as well.

"What about those Nightmares?" Tsurugi asked.

"I have a gem that could create a force field and hide our presence it won't be that hard to cover everyone's presence" Kagaya explained.

"What if there already are some Nightmares in there?" Yukio this time asked.

"KILL. THEM. It's as simple as that!" Kagaya said his eye twitching.

"What a-" Blaze asked with a smirk.

"DEAR GREAT GODESS OF KIZUNA FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" Kagaya snapped.

"All I was going to say was 'what a great idea'" Blaze said with his smirk growing bigger as Kagaya took out his kunais with a large red angry vein on his head.

"Nii-san calm down" Star told her brother as she placed a hand on his shoulder hoping her brother wouldn't throw the kunais, he had an infinite supply with him since it's a magic weapon like everyone's but her kind nature and hatred for fights between friends made her try and calm her brother.

Kagaya then sighed not wanting her sister upset and hid his kunais. "I've never been this pissed off since the last time a guy tried to hit on you…" Kagaya said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Nii-san…" Star sighed and showed a smile.

"Ehem, Kagaya, that was me" a boy with gravity defying hazel hair spiked to the right and scarlet red eyes said raising his hand.

"Exactly! Don't touch my sister Pierre Millefiore" Kagaya said with a sharp glare while Pierre just looked away with a smirk.

"That means I could still touch Shi-" Pierre said but didn't get close to Shino for one a blazing red chakram flew past him and two Shino tied him up, with the chain from her tonfa, onto a tree.

"It seems you have your death wish Pierre" Blaze said with a sinister looking smile on his face as he caught the blazing chakram without pain or fail.

"Touch me and you'll see what real hell looks like Millefiore" Shino said threateningly and tightening the chains on him.

Pierre started sweating at this. "Fine I'll just go for Is-" he said but didn't finish when a shuriken and a kunai almost hit his head.

"We'll give no mercy if you touch her Pierre" Kagaya said with Star behind him with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as her hair was no longer tied to a ponytail yet her headband was still there.

"THERE HAS GOT TO BE SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO LOVES ME!" Pierre cried and everyone sweat dropped.

"Whose Protector is that?" Kariya asked.

Kurama, who was next to Shindou looked down in shame and raised his hand making everyone sweat drop again.

"Seriously?" Tsurugi asked and Kurama nodded still in shame.

"Let him go guys I still need my older brother alive…he owes me 500 pearls and twenty rubies" a boy who looked like Pierre except his spike went the other way, has ocean eyes and looks way more feminine said walking up to them.

"Fiorre…" the four called out the boy's name. The four who were torturing the boy looked at each other and then Shino let the boy go, Blaze's chakram disappeared when it got engulfed in fire, Kagaya tied his sister's ponytail back making her go back to her sweet and harmless self again.

Pierre once no longer tied in chains ran behind his younger brother and hid behind him and stuck his tongue out at Kagaya and Blaze not really at Shino or at Star. But once the dark aura came out from his little brother he backed away.

"Onii-chan…" Fiorre said suddenly holding an axe with a killer aura which could match up with Shino but not as scary.

"Wha- wait Fiorre this isn't about that time I made you wear cat ears is it?" Pierre asked.

"Nope…but now that you mention it…" Fiorre said now his aura turned bigger.

"WHA- WAIT! SOMEONE! SAVE ME! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Pierre shouted and started running away just in time before Fiorre's axe hit the ground where he used to stand.

"Alright whose Protector is that?" Burn asked and Heat looked away.

"Anyway we should go now" Kagaya said as he started walking down the stairs with his sister following behind.

"Nii-san wait for me, why do I feel like I almost killed someone?!" Star asked as she ran after her brother in a troubled tone.

Everyone just sighed and followed them down.

* * *

Star: alrighty please review

Kagaya: fair warning if you did not see your OC here inform us immediately so we can add them in the next chapter alright? and for those who hasn't given the ultimate move or change the things we asked you to do it or we won't put your OC in the story thank you

TILL NEXT TIME AND WE'RE TELLING YOU GUYS REVIEW SO WE KNOW YOU'RE READING OR AT LEAST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE BOTTOM CUZ ITS MOSTLY IMPORTANT! -Unemori Twins-


	7. Chapter 7

**Star: Yes a new chapter!**

**Kagaya: So yeah we've been gone a lot so a very short recap!**

**Mysterious beings came from another world called Kizuna and came to seek help of the Raimon Eleven and the other Raimon eleven of the future. They all meet their BONDs and Endou and the others finds out more about why they were here. Though there was something odd about these people especially Shino who seems to be hiding something even she doesn't know, yet everyone else does.**

**What is Shino hiding?**

**What will happen to the Raimon Elevens?**

**Will Kizuna ever return to its normal state?**

**All Answers will be shown soon**

**Star and Kagaya: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Roze: They Do not own IE/GO all OCs goes to their repectful owners!**

* * *

Everyone was currently standing in front of a tall hotel building. Kagaya had a weird feeling from the building and has sent two people in to check, those two being Prince and an annoying blond who covers his eyes named Somei Kazuto, of course after having their powers unsealed. So far they have been waiting for a full thirty minutes and not one word from the two air users.

"I should have went in there instead..." Shino sighed but Kagaya just ignored her. He didn't want to anger the girl and also he didn't chose her for he knew Shino would go all out on the building without mercy.

"Shut up Shino" Blaze spoke though knowing Shino would get mad. Though luckily Shino only gave him a quick glare instead of anything that would cause him to be bedridden, injured or have blood lost.

"Nii-san...?" Star called as she tensed all of a sudden.

"I felt it..." Kagaya told his sister as his eyes narrowed at the entrance.

Soon the two boys finally came out looking exhausted, as if they have went through a hundred meter obstacle course.

"Reprotings?" Kagaya asked.

"They're all weaklings, but there are millions...Dark Roaches" Prince told them.

"The most truoblesome kind, the kind that feeds off of light and hides in the shadows..." Kazuto also informed.

All the other Protectors sighed. They all knew how troublesome they were and also that they had to defeat the mother of all the small ones and though the children were weak, they were everywhere and its a challenge for them to locate the nest with the mother. But from what they checked they were a pretty big number and they needed as many vacant rooms as possible and this hotel was the only big one they could find.

"It'll be a pain but we'll have to do it...We'll each have to go into groups of two pairs..." Kagaya said. He didn't like it but he had no other choice.

"Does that mean we're coming along?" Tsurugi questioned.

"Unless you want to stay here and die then yeah you need to come with us" Blaze said stating the obvious.

"Either way won't there be a chance they will die in there?" Rui asked curiously. She was oblivious to the fact that she scared almost all the Bonds and made the Protectors (well most of them anyway) facepalm.

"Rui just stay quiet..." her sister told her and everyone began to pair up into groups.

* * *

FIRST FLOOR

"Nii-san..." Star called as they walked through the first floor of the building.

"Tch...I can't pinpoint where they are...this is why I hate those roaches..." Kagaya said taking hold of his sister's hand. "Pick up the pace you two! Do you want to die?!" Kagaya called to the two.

Kidou grumbled. "It isn't easy to walk around in the dark you know that!" He called out as he and Fideo tried to catch up with the two.

Star just sighed at this and just let her bother lead the way. Her magic was light and it didn't work well with these roaches that feeds off of light itself. So for now her magic was useless and even though she wanted to make at least a small light she knew she couldn't because it would only attract them. She just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

* * *

SECOND FLOOR

In this floor both Blaze and Shino were there. So far they haven't encountered with any roaches but they knew they were surrounded with millions of them.

"How long are we going to keep walking aimlessly?" Tsurugi finally asked stopping for a while.

"Until we find the mother or at least some clue to where the mother is..." Shino told the boy and kept walking not really caring if she was leaving the two Bonds behind.

"Come on Tsurugi let's not question them...besides they're the ones who are clearly more experienced..." Shindou said as the two just followed their Protectors.

"Hey Shino do you feel that?" Blaze suddenly asked.

"Shut up Blaze" Shino told Blaze and took out her Tonfas.

"As you wish" Blaze said spinning his chakrams with a smirk. He then looked at their Bonds.

"Say our names."

* * *

THIRD FLOOR

In this floor was Yuu and Yukio. The two were currently thinking of which side of the floor they should go first, the west or the east.

"I say we go to the East..." Yuu said.

"I say West..." Yukio said.

"East"

"West"

"EAST!

"WEST!"

**"EAST!"**

**"WEST!"**

Ah yes siblings with their sibling fights on meaningless things. Speaking of siblings; the Gouenji siblings just stared as they kept fighting.

* * *

FOURTH FLOOR

"Don't come near me Pierre..."

"Fiorre why are you so mean to me we're brothers!"

"Pierre one more step and I swear I will strangle you!"

"Fiorre~!"

Poor Kurama and Heat. They hardly know each other and their Protectors don't really seem to care about them.

"Pie-"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

The pair froze and stopped arguing. They knew that scream too well.

* * *

FIFTH FLOOR

"Come on pick up the pace we have to get to the stairs!" Shuji said holding Momo's hand as they ran to the stairs practically leaving their BONDs behind. Though not for long because they were all surrounded by oversize roaches. 'Great...' he thought.

Momo just hugged her doll and stared at all the monster surrounding them. Looks like they were going to fight so she looked back to Kariya and Tenma.

* * *

SIXTH FLOOR

"Come on Isa we have to hurry!" Prince called as they all began running. They wanted to run to the source of the scream but they couldn't. They were just too busy running for their lives.

"Honestly I'm really glad I can run without stopping right now" Taiyou said to no one in particular.

Now its getting tricky for all the BONDs and Protectors. They have to fight off these pesky bugs and they have to find out who the scream had belonged to.

* * *

**Star: Ugh finally!**

**Kagaya: Yeah BTW those who did not see their OCs Yet make sure you tell us and we'll see to it that they appear in the next chapter**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! -Unemori Twins-**


	8. WE ARE NOT GIVING UP!

**Star: first of all...EVERYONE CALM DOWN WE ARE NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS!**

**Kagaya: this is just to help us since we need to get things organized.**

**Star: plus our exams are coming and we're super trying our best to get all of this done.**

**Kagaya: we promise you that after that everything is going to give you all a super long chapter to make it up.**

**Star: to make it up a little we need your help and so please enjoy the short VERY short preview of the next chapter.**

* * *

SEVENTH FLOOR

"Restore, Enlight, Encounter!" a girl with waist length jet black hair and almond shaped violet eyes said as she raised one of her hand in the air. "River of Light-Make Shadows Disappear!" she screamed and blinding bright light comes out of her hands.

"Rei NO!" Adrian shouted trying to stop the girl.

It was too late the light came out and started to get absorbed by the roaches as they turned bigger than before. Both the girl whose name was Soyokaze Rei "Ray" and Adrian Knight began to run with their BONDs Ichinose and Aphrodi.

"I'm sorry!" Rei shouted as they all began to run to the stairs.

"It's common sense Rei! These Roaches are the only darkness creatures that can stand the light!" Adrian gave a lecture.

"What should we do?!" Ichinose called as Adrian made a left and led them to a dead end.

"Great! A dead end!" Adrian said as the roaches came closer.

They thought they were about to be killed by these disgusting looking over sized bugs when Aphrodi suddenly stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" Adrian shouted.

Aphrodi ignored him and just raised his hand and called out; "Heaven's Time!" and with a snap of his finger they all stopped except for Rei, Adrian, Ichinose and himself. "It...worked..." Aphrodi said bewildered that his Hisatsu move worked at the monsters.

"Whatever you did THANK YOU!" Adrian said as they all began to run past all the frozen bugs and to the stairs before Aphrodi got exhausted and release all of them.

* * *

**Star: and so we need your help as to tell us in PM if your OC has or has not appeared in this chapter or the last chapter.**

**Kagaya: plus when you pm us please tell us the names of your OC, the name of your Bond and the name of their Crush **

**Star: plus for those who wanted to submit even if the submission is closed please also inform us as well.**

**Kagaya: because there may be a chance we'll accept it.**

**This chapter shall be deleted so please don't bother to write a review -Unemori Twins-**


End file.
